


Глазами ребенка

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: проклятие оборачивается для братьев неожиданным образом





	Глазами ребенка

1\.   
С самого начала всё пошло не так, как надо. Они ожидали, что найдут призрака в музее, а обнаружили лишь экспонаты. И больше ничего. Это было, по меньшей мере, странно. Сэм передвигался по залу с оружием наготове и краем глаза следил за перемещениями Дина. Он давно так делал. Его брат всегда был бесшабашным и мог совершить какую-нибудь глупость.   
Дин двигался практически бесшумно, осторожно прощупывая взглядом все предметы, которые казались ему подозрительными. Он кожей чувствовал, что Сэм за ним наблюдает - от его глаз было тепло. Его братик начал приглядывать за ним после того случая, когда Дина ударило током, и он чуть не умер, спасая людей от Жнеца. Сэм теперь всегда за ним наблюдал, когда думал, что Дин не видит. Старший Винчестер не возражал - сначала это немного нервировало Дина, но потом действия Сэма стали дарить комфорт и уют. Словно он возвращался домой после долгих лет странствий. Если Сэм вдруг отводил взгляд, Дину казалось, что он ослеп и могильный холод забирался под кожу. Только когда глаза Сэма снова следили за ним, дискомфорт ушел. Дин надеялся, что навсегда.   
Старый кулон привлёк внимание Дина. Безделушка манила к себе, и он не удержался, шагнул к кулону и протянул руку…   
\- Дин! Не смей! – крик Сэма достиг его, но было слишком поздно; последнее, что он помнил, был оглушительный вой сигнализации. 

2.

Сэм не мог поверить, что это случилось. Еще секунду назад всё было нормально и вдруг Дин замер перед старым кулоном, который, судя по надписи на табличке, принадлежал кому-то из древних вождей. Дин смотрел, не мигая, и это встревожило Сэма. Он уже хотел спросить, в чём дело, как, неожиданно, его старший братик шагнул к тумбе и протянул руку. Сэм предупреждающе закричал, но его голос потонул в звуках надрывающейся сигнализации. И тут Сэм увидел, что его брат падает. Он подоспел во время, чтобы ухватить Дина за плечи и не дать голове брата со всей силы опуститься на пол.  
\- Дин! Господи, Дин. Ты как?  
Старший Винчестер не издал ни звука, и Сэм понял, что брат без сознания. «Господи…» - пронеслось в голове Сэма, и он судорожно вздохнул. Времени на рассуждения не было – вот-вот появиться охрана, а вместе с ней и полиция. Сэм осторожно поднял брата и, закинув его на плечо, стал пробираться к выходу. В голове билась только одна мысль: «Только не снова, Иисус, только не снова…» Немного успокаивало лишь то, что дыхание Дина обжигало шею – значит, брат был жив, а остальное может идти к черту. Импала ждала их там, где они её оставили. Переместив вес Дина на левое плечо, Сэм открыл дверцу и усадил брата на переднее пассажирское сидение, пристегнул его и сел, завёл машину. Отъезжая, он заметил появившуюся полицию, но это его сейчас не волновало – они пока были в относительной безопасности. К мотелю Сэм ехал в мрачном расположении духа. По дороге Дин сполз и его голова оказалась на плече Сэма. Дыхание обжигало и щекотало кожу на шее, и младший Винчестер ещё раз про себя порадовался, что у его братца такая крепкая натура – другой бы давно отдал душу, но Дин боролся до победного конца. И Сэм был уверен, что и теперь Дин не намерен сдаваться, и они обязательно выберутся и из этой передряги. 

3.

Кое-как засунув ключ в замок и открыв дверь в комнату мотеля, Сэм бросил мешки у входа и уложил брата на кровать. Стащил ботинки, куртку, укрыл одеялом и сел рядом.   
\- Дин, ты всегда меня защищал, всегда, - прошептал он – я обещаю тебе, что всё будет в порядке. Я клянусь.  
Дин заёрзал и крепко ухватил руку брата, но в себя не пришёл. Сэм подождал немного и разжал пальцы, встал и направился к ноутбуку. Дин тут же изменил положение, заметался. Сэм вздохнул, взял свой лептоп, затем подошел к кровати Дина и сел на край. Дин, почувствовав присутствие брата, немного успокоился, но всё равно недовольно сопел. Тогда Сэм сдвинул старшего Винчестера, облокотился спиной на спинку кровати, положил ноутбук себе на колени, а голову брата устроил у себя на груди. Дин обвил брата руками, успокоился, но ещё дрожал, словно от холода. Обняв Дина одной рукой, Сэм другой подтянул одеяло и начал поиск. Через несколько минут он понял, что они влипли. На веб-сайте музея была выложена заметка о происхождении кулона. Раньше он принадлежал вождю племени Апаши, а к нему он перешёл от одного из великих шаманов. Со смертью вождя, сила кулона угасла, но главной его особенностью было то, что он сталкивал людей с их худшими страхами. И Дин его коснулся! Сэм поёжился: несмотря на то, что братец хорошо скрывал свои чувства, младший Винчестер знал, что больше всего Дин боится потерять свою семью и остаться один. Теперь многое стало понятным, в том числе и то, почему Дин так стремится удержать Сэма рядом, даже когда спит. Сэм погладил волосы брата и пообещал:  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, Дин. Не бойся.   
Он долго сидел так, держа Дина в своих руках, но сон оказался сильнее. Его веки закрылись он заснул, крепко прижимая Дина к своей груди. Даже во сне он никому не позволит забрать у него брата. Никому.

4.

\- Сэмми… Сэмми…  
Сэм проснулся сразу. Как услышал голос брата.   
\- Дин? Дин!  
\- Сэмми…- голос Дина предательски дрожал. – Где Сэмми?  
\- Дин, я здесь. Ты, что? Дин?  
\- Ты не Сэмми! Где мой брат? Где Сэмми? Куда ты дел его?! Что ты с ним сделал?!  
Сэм поймал руки Дина, когда тот попытался его ударить. Неожиданное пробуждение брата оказалось совсем не таким, как он предполагал. Он попытался успокоить Дина, но тот не слушал его.   
\- Отпусти меня! Слышишь! Отпусти! Скажи, где Сэмми! Где мой брат?! Если ты сейчас же не скажешь, то ты пожалеешь. Папа очень скоро найдёт тебя и убьёт. Я клянусь. Он убьёт тебя!  
\- Папа? О чём ты, Дин?  
\- Он и Майкл убьют тебя. Где мой брат?  
В голосе Дина звучала паника. Майкл? Кто такой Майкл? Сэм силился вспомнить, где слышал это имя. И вдруг память подкинула воспоминания: когда демон сжёг их маму, они переехали к старому другу отца, он был морским пехотинцем, но получил ранение и оставил службу. Но с тех пор прошло больше двадцати лет, и они никогда не видели его снова. Ему тогда было около двух лет, и он знал об этом только по рассказам отца и брата, но Дину было пять, и он помнил кое-какие обрывки. Стоп. Дину было пять!. Пять! Сэм сглотнул и произнёс:  
\- Дин, сколько тебе лет?  
\- Что? Отпусти. Где…  
\- Дин, сколько тебе лет? – повторил свой вопрос Сэм.  
Дин замер, перестав биться в руках брата.  
\- Кто ты? – неожиданно прошептал он. – Зачем мы тебе? Отпусти Сэмми. Он ещё маленький совсем. Он - ребёнок. Кроха. Можешь делать со мной всё, что хочешь, только его отпусти. Пожалуйста.  
Сэму больно было слышать эти слова. Он знал, что Дин готов отдать за него жизнь, он сам бы сделал то же самое для брата, но отчаяние, звучащее сейчас в голосе Дина, убивало его. У Сэма заболела голова. Слова Дина подтверждали его догадку. Господи!  
\- Дин, Сэмми не кроха. Сэмми – это я.  
\- Нет! Ты лжёшь!  
\- Дин, скажи, сколько ему лет.  
\- Нет!  
\- Дин…  
\- Нет!!!  
\- Дин, Сэм – это я. Посмотри на меня, посмотри на свои руки.  
Дин испугано вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на свои ладони. Его глаза в ужасе расширились:  
\- Что…  
Сэм постарался успокоить брата, почувствовав, что тот поддаётся панике.  
\- Всё хорошо, Дин. Всё хорошо.  
\- Хорошо?! Что со мной произошло?  
\- Я не знаю, но мы это исправим. Я исправлю.  
\- Исправишь? Кто ты?  
\- Я – Сэмми. Твой брат…  
\- Неправда. Мой брат… Ему два годика!  
\- Я знаю. Дин послушай, я не могу сказать, что произошло, но ты пятилетний каким-то образом оказался в теле себя двадцатилетнего.  
\- Не понимаю…  
\- Ты и не поймёшь. Просто поверь, что Сэм – это я.  
\- Но как? Почему?  
\- Это неважно. Главное – как вернуть тебя назад.   
\- Где Сэмми?  
\- Я здесь.  
\- Нет, где МОЙ Сэмми?  
Сэм замолчал, потом вздохнул и произнёс:  
\- Я не знаю. Но думаю, что там же, где и был. Это ты здесь.  
\- Но…  
\- Дин, успокойся. Скажи, ты мне веришь?  
\- Нет.  
Сэм не знал, что ему делать. Он понятия не имел, что говорить пятилетнему Дину. Внешне он выглядел как обычно. Но его глаза… Это были глаза ребёнка. Что бы на его месте сделал Дин? Постарался бы его успокоить и защитить. Он всегда так поступал. Всегда.   
\- Хорошо. - Сэм встал. – Пойдем.  
\- Куда?  
\- Не бойся. Я тебе что-то покажу.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь!  
Дин встал и побрёл вслед за Сэмом. Тот подвёл его к большому зеркалу на стене.  
\- Смотри.  
\- Ни фига себе. Это я? – Лицо Дина, такое знакомое, озарилось изумлением и детским восхищением.  
\- Да. Это ты.  
\- Круто!  
\- Да. Круто.  
\- Но ты меня выше. – Дин искренне возмущался. Я старше, но ты меня выше! Сэм улыбнулся, а потом спросил:  
\- Ты веришь мне, что я – Сэм?  
\- Не знаю…  
Сэм взглянул в глаза брату и сказал:  
\- Послушай. Я плохо это помню, но когда мама … умерла, и мы уехали, мы спали в одной кровати, ты меня обнимал. Ты не мог спать один, но ничего не говорил отцу. Ты боялся, что - то, что убило маму, придет и за мной, но ты ничего не говорил отцу. И всегда спал со мной, потому что, слушая биение моего сердца, ты понимал, что я жив и с тобой. Ты успокаивался и засыпал.  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь?  
\- Потому что я – Сэм.  
\- Сэмми?  
Сэм вздохнул и кивнул:  
\- Ладно. Сэмми.  
\- Я…я… не знаю.  
Сэм взял руку Дина и приложил к своей груди.  
\- Чувствуешь. Оно бьется, так же как и всегда.   
Сэм внимательно наблюдал за глазами брата и, глядя в их зелёную глубину, понял, что Дин услышал то, что нужно.  
\- Сэмми?  
\- Точно. Сэмми.  
Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Сэмми.  
Потом вдруг его улыбка стала ещё шире. Она была так похожа на улыбку того, взросло Дина  
\- Сэмми. А почему у тебя волосы как у девчонки?  
Сэм закатил глаза. Это будет длинный день.

5.

Дин удивлялся всему в детской непосредственностью. Увидев нож, он пришёл в восторг и спросил, осторожно коснувшись стали:  
\- Мой?  
\- Твой.  
Дин внимательно смотрел на брата, в его глазах читались восхищение, любопытство, гордость за самого себя. Он, Дин, вырастет настоящим героем, и будет защищать Сэмми. Всегда.  
Сэм был в растерянности. Дин всегда знал, что нужно делать, знал ответы на все вопросы, а теперь… перед Сэмом сидел ребёнок… Маленький мальчик, который, наверняка, был испуган, растерян, но старался скрыть свои чувства, потому что так учил отец. «Эмоции делают нас слабыми. Нужно научиться ими управлять», - учил Джон Винчестер. Сэм плохо слушал, что говорит отец, но Дин стремился быть похожим на папу-героя и делал в точности, что тот говорил. Даже ребёнком. И сейчас, любой другой ребёнок на месте Дина разрыдался бы, закатил истерику, потребовал отвести его домой, но не Дин…  
\- Я хочу есть.  
\- Прости?  
\- Я хочу есть.  
\- Конечно. Вот чёрт! Я забыл, что ты с самого утра ничего не ел.  
\- Не страшно. Скажи, где хлеб и сыр с маслом, я сделаю бутерброды.  
\- Ты сделаешь что?  
\- Бутерброды. Иногда папы долго нет дома, и я успеваю проголодаться до его возвращения. Тогда я делаю бутерброды.   
\- Отец разрешает тебе использовать нож?  
Дин смутился:  
\- Нет... Я … я беру тот, которым режут масло.  
\- Это же не удобно. Таким ножом невозможно порезать сыр!  
\- Но я хочу есть! И, кстати, с тебя четвертак!  
\- За что?  
\- Ты сказал плохое слово. Чёрт. – Старательно повторил Дин.  
\- Вот чёрт!  
\- Два четвертака.  
Сэм вручил брату монетки. Дин тут же засунул их в карман куртки. Глядя на это, Сэм улыбнулся, а потом сказал:  
\- Прости, приятель. Скажи, что едят пятилетние дети, кроме бутербродов, порезанных ножом для масла. Я… не знаю.   
Дин посмотрел на брата своим фирменным взглядом «боже, что за тупица» и буркнул:  
\- Я не ребёнок.  
\- А я не Сэмми. Я – Сэм.  
\- Нет, Сэмми.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Сэмми.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Сэмми!  
\- Иисус, что я делаю. Я спорю с ребёнком!  
\- Я не ребёнок, Сэмми.  
\- Давай договоримся малыш, если я – Сэмми, ты – ребёнок.  
\- Нет. Я – Дин!  
Сэм хотел что-то возразить, но потом улыбнулся и спросил:  
\- Хочешь, я буду звать тебя Ди?  
Дин удивлённо посмотрел на брата, а потом лучезарно ему улыбнулся. Для обоих это было приятное воспоминание. Сэм должен был сказать своё первое слово, отец и Дин ходили вокруг него на цыпочках, чтобы не пропустить это важное событие. У них было предположение, что скажет кроха-Сэмми, но они оба ошиблись. Однажды, когда Дин в очередной раз попытался накормить брата, тот схватил Дина крохотными ручками за нос и, весело булькая, произнёс:  
\- Ди.  
У Дина чуть ложка от неожиданности не выпала.  
\- Сэмми? Ты что-то сказал? Повтори, малыш. Сэмми, скажи ещё для меня. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ди. Ди. Ди!  
Дин был счастлив, отец тоже, хотя он и испытал небольшое разочарование. Сэм какое-то время не мог сказать букву «н» и упрямо повторял – Ди. Но потом научился. Дин – было его любимое слово. Он знал кучу других, но предпочитал общаться с помощью него.  
\- Сэмми, хочешь спать?  
\- Дин!  
\- Смотри, какая вкусная каша. Сэмми. Съешь ещё ложечку.  
\- Дин!  
Давай поиграем, малыш.  
\- Дин!  
\- Не бойся, Сэмми. Под кроватью никого нет. Папа давно прогнал оттуда всех монстров.  
\- Дин! Дин! Дин!  
Радостная интонация обычно означала «да», грустная или испуганная – «нет». Сэм упорно не желал использовать свой словарный запас, что раздражало Джона. Он пытался заставить сына произнести ещё хоть слово, иногда срывался на крик. Тогда Сэм вообще прекращал разговаривать, забирался к брату на колени, утыкался лицом ему в шею и шептал: люблю Ди. Так продолжалось лет до трёх, пока Сэма не отдали в детский сад, где он был вынужден общаться с воспитателями и другими детьми. Его многофункциональное – Дин никто не понимал. Сэм часто плакал, звал брата, но потом смирился и стал просиживать с книжкой с картинками в углу, отдельно от других карапузов. Глядя на картинки и закорючки под ними, Сэм гадал, что они значат. Потом Дин научил его читать, Джон был слишком занят для этого, и жизнь пошла веселее. Но короткое – Ди, навсегда осталось в сердцах обоих.   
Дин улыбнулся брату очаровательной улыбкой и заявил:  
\- Я не против. Сэмми. А когда мы будем есть?  
\- Прости, Ди.  
Было немного не привычно говорить это через столько лет, но слово вызывало улыбку у обоих братьев. А значит, это того стоило. Сэм встал и начал собираться, не замечая, что улыбка исчезла с лица Дина, а в глазах старшего появился страх. Дин боялся оставаться один без Сэма. Не важно, что это был не его Сэмми, это был большой Сэмми, но всё же Сэмми. С ним было уютно и спокойно, без него – страшно и одиноко. Даже когда папа уходил на очередную охоту, Дин не испытывал таких чувств, потому что рядом с ним всегда был младший братик, который умел разогнать плохие мысли одной своей беззубой улыбкой, хотя даже не подозревал об этом. Сэм взял ключи, бумажник и, открыв дверь, сказал:  
\- Побудь здесь. Никуда не уходи. Я сейчас вернусь, только куплю нам что-нибудь пожевать. Что-нибудь вкуснее бутербродов.  
Дин спрыгнул с кровати, но запутался в одеяле и с грохотом упал на пол, разбив колени и содрав кожу на ладонях. Дин не обратил на боль ни малейшего внимания, вскочил и бросился к брату, ухватил того за рукав.  
\- Нет!  
\- Дин?  
\- Нет.  
\- Дин, успокойся. У тебя кровь!  
\- Где? – Дин взглянул на свои ладони и понял, что содрал кожу, потом он почувствовал ноющую боль в правом колене. Когда Дин заговорил, его голос немного дрожал от боли: ладони жгло, колено ныло, но он упрямо вздёрнул подбородок и сжал зубы, как учил его отец. «Сынок, никогда не показывай свою боль. Твои враги будут использовать это против тебя».  
\- Нет!  
\- Дин… успокойся. Что, нет?  
\- Не останусь один… Должен защищать.  
Сэм почувствовал, как гнев на отца, захороненный глубоко в душе, вернулся. У них с Джоном никогда не получалось найти общий язык. Сэм надеялся, что Джон хоть раз продемонстрирует свою любовь Дину. Младший знал, что отец его никогда не любил, но не злился на него за это. Ярость и гнев появились тогда, когда Сэм понял, в какой кошмар папочка превратил жизнь брата. Сэм вздрогнул – воспоминания были не очень приятные. Он сделал из Дина солдата, который воздвиг вокруг себя кирпичную стену и не позволяет никому приблизиться к себе. «Хороший солдат должен быть одиночкой, потому что любовь – наша самая большая беда». Дин хорошо это усвоил, он не позволял себе любить никого кроме отца и брата. Семья – его главный приоритет.  
\- Хорошо, давай я тебе помогу, а потом мы приготовим… э-э-э…   
\- Макароны с сыром? – Дин отчаянно пытался сдержать подступившие слёзы.  
\- Да. Макароны с сыром. Иди сюда. Ди.  
\- Угу.  
Сэм довёл Дина до ванной, усадил на табурет, помог расстегнуть пояс на джинсах и вернулся в комнату. Наскрёб лёд в холодильнике и, завернув его в платок, вернулся к брату. Приложил платок к ушибленному колену и показал Дину, как правильно держать. Потом осторожно прижал к ладоням брата платок, смоченный в перекиси. Дин ничего не сказал, но его ладонь в руках брата дёрнулась. Сэм знал, что брату больно, но Дин никогда никому не продемонстрирует свою боль. Сэм постарался ему помочь.  
\- Сейчас пройдёт. Дай подую.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы боль ушла. Разве папа так не делал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично, Ди. Значит, это буду делать я.  
Сэм было очень грустно – его братик был лишён ласки, нежности. Ему никто не пел колыбельные песни и не читал сказок на ночь. Некому было подуть на его ранки, взъерошить волосы, похвалить. Отец любил его по-своему, но от этой любви Дину было только больно. Все свои нерастраченные чувства Дин выплёскивал на брата. Вытирал ему слёзы, придумывал смешные истории, чтобы Сэм научился чистить зубы и завязывать шнурки, дул на разбитые коленки и содранные ладони. Сэм не знал, хочет ли он найти отца – где-то в глубине души появился страх, что он убьёт ублюдка, как только увидит. Сэм осторожно перевернул ладони Дина и подул, а потом осторожно поцеловал каждую.  
\- Правда, легче? – Сэм подмигнул брату.  
На лице Дина отразилось недоумение пополам с надеждой.  
\- Вроде. Как это… работает?  
\- Просто. Я тебя люблю. Это всё.  
\- Правда?  
\- Давай попробуем снова.  
Сэм ещё раз подул на его ладони, на лице Дина расплылась довольная улыбка.  
\- Это правда! Не болит. Откуда ты узнал?  
\- Все знают это, малыш.  
Дин был так огорошен открытием, что никак не прореагировал на «малыша». Вдруг Дин погрустнел:  
\- Не все, - его глаза стали печальными. – Я не знал.   
Сэм осторожно обнял брата. Это было очень странно, прижимать к груди Дина. Старший не любил «сопливые» моменты и никогда не позволял обнимать себя. Теперь он обвил руками шею Сэма и устроил голову на его плече. В теле Дина был расстроенный испуганный ребёнок, готовый расплакаться. Сэм снова подумал о том, что его отец настоящий сукин сын.  
\- Дин… Ди… я с тобой, теперь всё будет хорошо. Я всегда буду дуть на твои раны и ранки.   
\- Правда? Всегда-всегда?  
\- Всегда-всегда.  
\- Обещай!  
\- Обещаю, что буду рядом, и всегда-всегда буду любить тебя.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, братик. Давай перевяжем ладошки.  
\- Я сам.  
\- Ладно. Я ведь и, правда, не очень хорошо это делаю.  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Нет. Честно. У тебя всегда лучше получалось. Научишь?  
\- Конечно. Смотри.  
Минут пятнадцать они возились с бинтами. Сэм старательно слушал объяснения брата, делая вид, что ничего не знает, а сам осторожно направлял Дина, так, чтобы тот не заметил. Когда они закончили, Сэм поцеловал перебинтованные ладони.  
\- Ты – настоящий герой, Дин.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Здорово.  
Сэм взъерошил брату волосы:  
\- Не зазнавайся. А теперь, Дин, давай готовить макароны. Ты ведь мне поможешь?  
Ответом ему был довольный и хитрый взгляд брата.

6.

Макароны поучились странные – белые длинные червяки на дешёвой мотельной тарелке. Сэм не умел готовить так же вкусно, как Дин – практики не хватало. В Стэнфорде он питался в столовой и в кафешке, а потом ему готовила Джесс. Всё время, что они с братом были в дороге, оба питались фаст-фудом, изредка перехватывая что-нибудь стоящее. Зато Сэм прекрасно помнил, что Дин, став постарше, часто готовил ему эти самые макароны. Когда-то их очень любила мама. Тогда они тоже напоминали червяков, но для младшего были и остались самым любимым блюдом. Похоже, Дин разделял его мнение, он с энтузиазмом нанизывал макароны на вилку, а потом отправлял их в рот с характерным звуком: чмок-чмок, чмок-чмок. Сэм усмехнулся: когда-то давно он сам проделывал тоже самое, а теперь…   
Сэм не знал, как вернуть брата. В дневнике отца было сказано, кулон этот очень старый, первое упоминание о нём относиться к первому тысячелетию до нашей эры. Нужно было попытаться выяснить, какое из желаний Дина так и не осуществилось, и исполнить его. Другого пути не было, сила кулона огромна, нет ничего, что может его уничтожить. А значит, и разрушить заклятие по-другому не поучиться. Одно было ясно абсолютно точно, если младший не сможет справиться, его брат начнёт жизнь заново в своём взрослом теле и Сэму придётся с этим смириться.   
\- Давай прогуляемся.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Купим кое-что. Пополним запасы.   
\- А если я потеряюсь, ты будешь меня искать?  
Сэм удивился такому вопросу:  
\- Ты не потеряешься, Дин.  
\- А если, всё- таки потеряюсь? Скажи.   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь, Ди?  
Дин опустил голову.   
\- Ди?  
\- Это важно.  
\- Тогда я должен знать.  
\- Однажды… мы с папой пошли на ярмарку, там было много людей. Очень.  
Отец велел держаться рядом… но я… никогда до этого не видел как ходят по стеклу и жонглируют… папа не любил цирк и мы не ходили… я остановился совсем на чуть-чуть… посмотреть… я… когда я огляделся папы не было… я испугался, начал его искать. Я его не нашёл. Я нашёл загон с лошадьми и спал в сене, утром меня нашли работники… сообщили в полицию… папа пришёл… уже дома он сказал… не стал меня искать … потому что я нарушил приказ… я могу его подвести в ответственный момент… должен был получить урок. Я думал, он меня бросил. Было очень страшно.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что потерялся, и отец не стал тебя разыскивать, потому что хотел проучить? Иисус! А если бы тебя поймал демон? Или обидели плохие люди? Почему я этого не помню?  
\- Я думаю, папа знал, где я. Просто заставил меня понять, что я виноват. Преподал урок. А ты… ты был слишком маленький, чтобы помнить.  
\- Господи Боже. – Сэм присел перед братом. – Дин. Я клянусь, если ты пропадёшь из моего вида хоть на минуту, я отправлюсь тебя искать. И не успокоюсь, пока не найду. Мы купим газету, продукты, ещё кое-что и вернёмся назад. Я не брошу тебя.   
\- Все так говорят. И мама тоже…   
Сэм осторожно взял брата за подбородок и повернул голову так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
\- Ди. Я. Никогда. Не. Брошу. Тебя. Обещаю.  
\- Честно-честно?  
\- Честно-честно.  
Сэм улыбнулся и взял брата за руку. Дин из-за всех сил сжал ладонь Сэма.  
У младшего в голове не укладывалось, как отец мог сотворить такое. Маленький испуганный мальчик, один. Ему страшно, холодно, одиноко. Мысль убить отца, посмевшего отмахнуться от своего сына, не казалась уже такой дикой. Раньше Сэм думал, что Джон относиться так только к нему, теперь у него появилось подозрение, что старый Винчестер давно спятил, одержимый идеей мести. 

7.

Они представляли собой довольно странную парочку: два взрослых симпатичных парня идут между рядами супермаркета, держась за руки. Их отражение искажалось и перебегало с витрины на витрину. Дину не нравилось, что вокруг них с братом было так много людей, поэтому он так сильно сжал огромную руку брата, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Сэм двигался между полками с продуктами, а тележку осторожно толкал ногой. Это было дико не удобно, но обе руки младшего были заняты, одна – братом, а второй он складывал необходимое в тележку. Когда они проходили мимо отдела игрушек, Дин неожиданно остановился и разжал руку. Сэм, поглощённый восстановлением в памяти списка необходимых вещей, даже ни сразу это заметил. Опомнился он лишь тогда, когда услышал позади недовольные голоса, обернувшись, он увидел, как какой-то громила что-то громко говорит Дину и машет руками. Сэм поспешил на помощь брату.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил он.  
Ответ амбала, заставил кровь Сэма закипеть от плохо сдерживаемого гнева.  
\- Уберите этого придурка отсюда немедленно. Я не хочу, чтобы умственно  
отсталые дебилы мешали мне делать покупки!  
\- Что ты сказал?  
Сэм видел упрямое выражение на лице Дина и сочувствующий взгляд девушки-консультанта. Никто не имеет право оскорблять его брата!  
\- Я сказал…- Договорить он не успел, кулак Сэма врезался ему в челюсть раньше, чем он сумел закончить предложение. Не ожидавший такого поворота событий здоровяк рухнул как подкошенный. Появилась охрана, его молча унесли из торгового зала. Сэм слышал краем уха фразу «вынесите этот мусор с территории супермаркета». Винчестерам никто вопросов не задавал – видимо, урод буянит здесь не впервые. Сэму были благодарны. Он же спросил у брата:  
\- Что случилось?  
Дин был растерян, в его глазах блестели слёзы, но он мужественно старался их сдержать, как учил отец.  
\- Я … просто... я…  
\- Так, ладно, пошли, малыш. – И, обняв брата за плечи, повёл его к кассе, но перед этим не заметно опустил в тележку игрушку, о которой в детстве мечтал Дин. Сам Сэм этого не помнил, но однажды Дин со смехом ему рассказал, как разревелся, когда отец отказался купить ему панду в красных трусах и плаще, со смешным именем Чих, мотивируя это тем, что Сэму нужны подгузники. А Дин уже слишком взрослый, чтобы играть в игрушки и смотреть мультики. Чих был главным героем мульта «Чих – супергерой», где спасал всех слабых, обиженный и угнетённый, сражаясь с врагами с помощью бамбуковой трости. Полный бред, но Дин хотел быть похож на своего любимого героя. И вот теперь, через много лет, они снова встретились с этой пандой. Сэм счёл, что пришло время отдать долг.   
Ворох газет опустился в тележку и Сэм, оптимистично улыбаясь, стал одной рукой выгружать содержимое, а другой обнимать брата за плечи. Кассир покраснела и опустила голову, стараясь скрыть своё смущение. Сэм хмыкнул – у него не было никакого желания оправдываться.   
Расправившись с покупками, они вышли. Сев в машину, Сэм пристегнул ремень безопасности брата и сказал:  
\- Ди, чтобы тебе не сказал это человек, это всё ложь.  
\- Но…   
\- Ди, он плохой и хотел причинить тебе боль.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я думаю, ему хорошо, когда другим больно.  
\- Он чувствует то же самое, что и мальчишки, отрывающие крылья бабочке?  
\- Точно.  
\- Но я не бабочка…  
\- Я знаю, малыш. Ди, послушай, он – плохой и ты не должен ему верить.  
\- Он… он сделал мне больно. Папа говорит, что я должен быть сильным, не обращать на боль внимания, защищать Сэмми. Но… он действительно сделал мне больно.   
\- Я знаю, и мне жаль. Ди, я знаю. Но всё будет хорошо. Верь мне.  
Сэм обнял брата, он был совсем не уверен, что Дин говорил о том громиле из супермаркета. Перед глазами стояло лицо отца. Вздохнув, он коснулся губами щеки брата и усмехнулся:  
\- Тебе нужно побриться, Дин.  
\- Побриться?  
\- Ты… колючий.  
Глядя на то, как у Дина меняется выражение лица, Сэм весело рассмеялся.

8.

Проще было накормить оборотня манной кашей, чем побрить Дина, он постоянно вертелся и Сэм замирал с бритвой в руках, боясь поранить брата. Старший явно наслаждался процессом. А потом встал вопрос о водных процедурах. Душ отпадал сразу – плитки были слишком скользкие, и Дин мог упасть, поскользнувшись. А ванна… Всплыло воспоминание детства. Сэму – шесть. Он сидит в большой ванне, плещется, смеётся. Дин сидит рядом на табурете, весь в пене, потому что Сэм не может сам дотянуться до своей спины. Потом они обнаруживают пропажу полотенца, и Дин отправляется на его поиски. Дина не было меньше минуты. Из-за тонких стен и чуть приоткрытой двери крик отца кажется раскатом грома: «Почему ты здесь, Дин. Я же велел тебе присматривать за братом. А если он захлебнётся водой, пока ты торчишь здесь. Дин. Немедленно возвращайся!» Дин тогда вернулся с каменным выражением лица. Но в его глазах малыш Сэмми заметил вину и… боль.  
Теперь Дин плещется в ванне, разбрызгивая пену вокруг себя, а Сэм сидит рядом на табурете. Дин по-детски счастлив, для этого у него есть всё. Потом, когда он уже смыл пену, Сэм заворачивает его в большое махровое полотенце. Дин обвивает шею Сэма руками, пытаясь выбраться из ванны. Сэм понимает, что Дин слишком тяжёлый для того, что младший собирается сделать, но есть надежда, что Сэм сможет пронести своего старшего братишку несколько метров. Дин всегда так делал. Сэм берёт огромный махровый свёрток с Дином внутри на руки и несёт его до кровати. Дин действительно тяжёлый двадцатисемилетний мужчина, но это сейчас не важно. Плюхнув брата на кровать, Сэм укутывает его в одеяло.  
\- Теперь давай спать.  
Дин смотрит на Сэма с улыбкой, и младший вспоминает кое-что.  
\- Я сейчас, Дин. - Сэм быстро возвращается с чем-то большим в руках. В глазах Дина мелькает удивление, а потом…  
\- Чих – супергерой!  
\- Точно.  
\- Но… как… когда…  
\- Я думаю, что вы подружитесь. Герою есть, о чём поговорить с героем. Правда?  
Дин решительно протянул руку и взял панду на руки. Сначала Дин растерялся, а потом спросил:  
\- А он останется?  
\- Я уверен, что да. Ты ему нравишься.   
\- Разве? Папа говорит, что это нелепо, и что я уже большой, чтобы верить в такие глупости.  
\- Это не глупо. Ты правда ему нравишься.  
\- Он мне тоже.  
\- Я знаю. Ты пока пообщайся немного со своим новым другом, расскажи ему какую-нибудь историю. Я просмотрю газеты и вернусь.  
\- Но…  
\- Я быстро.  
\- Ты не оставишь меня и Чиха? Ты не бросишь нас?  
Дин прижал панду к груди и с надеждой посмотрел на брата. Это было так трогательно, так мило, что Сэма накрыла волна нежности, ему захотелось обнять брата, что он и сделал.  
\- Я не брошу вас. Никогда. Честно. А теперь, приятель подожди немного. Я мигом.  
Дин усмехнулся. А потом с лукавой интонацией спросил:  
\- Ты почитаешь мне что-нибудь на ночь или расскажешь историю?  
Брови Сэма поползли вверх, он поперхнулся, но Дин неожиданно добавил:  
\- Мама раньше так делала…  
Сэм захотел развеять грусть брата и тепло ему улыбнулся:  
\- Конечно. Я сделаю всё, что захочешь.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. 

9.

Несколько детей пропали, последний около недели назад. Сэм вздохнул: заголовок был ужасающий – «Дети-невидимки. Ставят опыты? Продают в рабство или на органы? Почему молчат власти?» Может быть, их похищал какой-то псих. Но так же вполне возможно, что это по их части. Неужели Штрига вернулась? Ужасная ситуация – сейчас его брат был отличной мишенью для нечисти. Бросив газеты в стол, Сэм вернулся в спальню и увидел, как Дин разговаривает с австралийским медведем в красных трусах и таким большим плащом, что его можно использовать как одеяло.   
\- В темноте живут монстры, Чих, но если они выберутся из-под кровати, мы с ними справимся. Верно?  
Ну, ты и тупица, Сэм! Твой брат боится темноты! А ты оставил его одного! Сэм обнял Дина и сказал.  
\- Верно. Мы с ними справимся. И если ты чего-нибудь боишься, то не стоит этого стыдиться. Все чего-нибудь боятся. Нужно просто научиться управлять своим страхом. И всё.  
\- И ты боишься? – удивился Дин.  
\- И я.  
\- Чего?  
\- Много чего. Клоунов, например. И потерять свою семью. Кошмаров, которые приходят ко мне по ночам и…  
\- Плохих людей и темноты?  
\- Да, плохих людей и темноты. А теперь давай спать. Боюсь, что у меня нет ни одной книги, которая тебе понравилась, но я могу рассказать тебе историю. О чём ты хочешь услышать?  
\- Давай про пиратов, но с хорошим концом.  
\- Хорошо, про пиратов. Но ты должен постараться уснуть. Договорились?  
\- Ага.  
Дин устроился под боком у брата, голову положил Сэму на грудь, чтобы слышать биение сердца и приготовился слушать. А Сэм вспомнил историю, которую они с братом сочинили давным–давно.   
\- Эта история произошла много-много лет назад, когда большие корабли беспрепятственно бороздили просторы морей и океанов. Молодой капитан Дин Чёрное Перо был одним из могущественных пиратов своего времени. Никто не мог сравниться с ним в умении владеть шпагой, ориентироваться по звёздам и пить ром. Много боёв он выиграл, много кораблей захватил. И вот однажды его великолепное судно «Гроза морей» столкнулось с маленьким корабликом путешественника Сэма Одинокого. Когда-то он тоже был пиратом, но встретил девушку, прекрасную как солнце и полюбил её. Только вот морской дракон погубил её и с тех пор Сэм странствует по свету в поисках мести. Капитан Чёрное перо захватил судёнышко Сэма Одинокого, а юношу взял в плен. Дин хотел скормить молодого парня акулам, но в это время на корабле начался бунт. Дин ни за что, не смог бы справиться и удержать корабль, если бы благородный Сэм не помог ему. Вместе они подавили восставших. В благодарность Дин согласился помочь юноше в поисках морского дракона. Они нашли его и одолели, плечом к плечу. С тех пор Сэм перестал быть Одиноким. Вместе с капитаном Чёрное перо они отправились в путешествие по свету. Много людей видели их и говаривали, что они напоминают две половинки одной души и любят друг друга, как братья.  
Когда Сэм закончил историю, Дин уже посапывал во сне, теснее прижимаясь к брату. Сэм поцеловал Дина в макушку и прошептал, укрывая Дина одеялом:  
\- Спокойной ночи, братишка, спокойной ночи. Я тебя люблю.  
Дин промычал, что-то сквозь сон и снова заснул.

10.

Утром Сэм попытался приготовить блины. Конечно, это получились не совсем блины, но всё равно было вкусно. Правда, Дин, рвавшийся помочь весь перемазался в муке и испачкал рубашку Сэма в повидле, но остальном это было довольно милое утро.   
Вот только день не предвещал ничего хорошего – нужно было ехать к родителям пропавшей девочки и поговорить с ними. Тогда, как быть с Дином?  
\- Ди, сегодня мы идем на опасную работу.  
\- Опасную? – глаза дина блеснули азартом.  
\- Да. Очень опасную работу.  
\- Монстр?  
\- Возможно.  
\- И ты возьмёшь меня с собой?  
\- Да. Я не могу оставить тебя здесь одного.  
\- Не можешь.  
\- Значит, я должен взять тебя с собой.  
\- И мы будем охотиться?  
\- Возможно.  
\- Круто. Я никогда не был на охоте. Папа меня не брал, говорил, что я слишком мал.  
\- И правильно делал, – буркнул Сэм себе под нос. – Хоть что-то он делал правильно.  
Скоро они достигли дома с большими окнами цветами на подоконнике. Когда-то здесь жила радость, теперь поселилось отчаяние.  
\- Дин, я могу попросить тебя о помощи?  
\- Всегда.  
\- Оставайся в машине и охраняй её.  
\- Ты лгун. Ты говорил…  
\- Дин, я прошу тебя. Оставайся в машине. Если ты пойдёшь со мной, то родители девочки могут выгнать нас. Даже не станут разговаривать.  
\- Но…  
\- Держи, - Сэм осторожно потянул Дину нож. – Если что-то случиться. Ты можешь его использовать.   
Дин удивлённо воззрился на брата. С одной стороны Сэмми его явно провёл: он оставил его в машине вовсе не для охраны, а чтобы не путался под ногами, но с другой, нож, даже не так, ножище, угрожающий и лежащий в руке как влитой. Выбор был сделан.   
\- Хорошо, но здесь нет монстров, мне скучно.  
Сэм усмехнулся и включил магнитолу. Metalica ударила по барабанным перепонкам.  
\- Не скучай, я скоро приду. И, Дин, - добавил Сэм, с лёгкой улыбкой указав на нож, - не поранься.  
\- Вредина!  
\- Я знаю, ты часто это говоришь.

11.

Родители маленькой Иды ничего не могли объяснить толком. Они пошли с дочерью в парк, гуляли, веселились, всё было как обычно. Потом девочка подбежала к ним и рассказала о том, что познакомилась с чудесной женщиной, доброй и щедрой. Ида даже попыталась познакомить родителей с «Изумрудной Леди», но указывала лишь на воздух, родители ничего не видели. Они посчитали, что дочка всё придумывает, но, а потом… Ида пропала. Никто ничего не слышал о ней около недели. Мистер и миссис Драй были в отчаянии.   
Сэм вышел из дома в мрачном настроении. Это точно их случай. Неизвестная «Изумрудная леди», которую никто кроме детей не видит, а дети потом пропадают. Необходимо порыться в записях отца и заглянуть в лептоп, возможно удастся что-нибудь найти. Это будет очень тяжёлая охота, потому что Дина, взрослого Дина нет рядом и помощи ждать не откуда. Не звонить же отцу, в самом деле. Нет. Это глупо. Голосовая почта. Отцу. Как обычно, нет до них дела.

12.

Когда Сэм подходил к машине, его внимание привлёк тот факт, что Дин крутил нож в руках на привычный манер. Так Дин делал, когда скучал. Его Дин, взрослый Дин.  
\- Дин?  
\- Ты вернулся! – Лицо брата озарилось улыбкой.  
\- Конечно. – Сэм подавил разочарование, потом ответил на улыбку брата и сел в машину.  
Кое-что нужно было сделать. Родители упомянули тот факт, что собака, которая гуляла рядом с Идой, громко лаяла в пустоту. Тогда этому факту не придали значения, но теперь Сэм считал, что именно пёс поможет ему выйти на след детей или монстра, который их похитил. Это значит, что в Импале появиться собака. Дин его убьёт, когда вернется! Собака в машине Дина! Он никогда не простит брата. Но это был их единственный шанс.  
\- Куда мы теперь?  
\- В зоомагазин.  
Дин посмотрел на брата и улыбнулся:  
\- Ты хочешь купить хомячка?  
Так похож на взрослого Дина, до боли в сердце.  
\- Нет, Слава богу. Мы купим щенка.  
Глаза Дина округлились от удивления и стали зелёными-зелёными.  
\- Но, Сэмми у тебя аллергия. Зачем?  
\- Что? – Сэм очень удивился.  
\- Папа сказал. Что у тебя аллергия. Давай не поедем. Всё будет хорошо и без щенка.   
\- У меня нет аллергии, Дин.  
\- Но папа…  
\- Папа солгал. Мне жаль.  
Дин стал очень грустным. Его сильный, смелый. Непобедимый дин был готов расплакаться.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Но я так хотел щенка. Зачем он соврал?  
\- Ди, я не знаю. Правда. Но сейчас мы можем всё исправить.  
\- Правда? – дин улыбнулся.  
\- Правда. Поехали. 

13.

Дин непременно его угробит. Абсолютно точно. Посреди номера сидел чёрный лопоухий щенок и смотрел на братьев грустными глазами. Дин опустился перед щенком на колени и погладил по макушке.  
\- Как мы его назовём? – с улыбкой спросил он.  
\- Ну не знаю…  
\- Чудо?  
Сэм усмехнулся и взъерошил брату волосы:  
\- Одно чудо у меня уже есть.  
\- Ну, Сэмми, пожалуйста!  
Сэм не хотел омрачать радостное настроение брата, он кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Ты слышишь, парень? – обратился он к щенку. – Ты – Чудо.  
Щенок склонил голову на бок, а потом лизнул Дина в щёку. Тот весело рассмеялся:  
\- Он согласен!  
Остаток дня они провели в мотеле. Сэм наслаждался покоем и тишиной, которая изредка нарушалась весёлым лаем, повизгиванием и смехом. Сэм рылся в записях отца, надеясь найти хоть что-то, что выведет на след «Изумрудной Леди». Он наткнулся на заметку о сапфирах – вечно молодых женщинах, которые сохраняют свою красоту с помощью детских надежд. Мечты ребёнка – самое чистое, что есть в мире. Сапфиры выпивают их до последней капли, опустошая детские души. Сэму стало не по себе. Видеть сапфир могут только дети, а так же некоторые животные: кошки, собаки, волки, тигры и пантеры. Убить сапфир можно было лишь одним способом – заманить их в круг из соли и сжечь. Сапфиры предпочитают жить в ущельях и пещерах, они ненавидят солнечный свет, и стараются, как можно меньше времени проводить на солнце. Свои мрачные берлоги они покидают только ради охоты. Рядом со словосочетанием «похищенные дети» Джон Винчестер нарисовал жирный знак вопроса. Из этого Сэм сделал вывод, что даже великий охотник не знал, что случиться с детьми, которые уже пострадали от сапфиры, после того, как она будет уничтожена. Проклятие! Сэм ненавидел, когда в деле были замешаны дети. Было очень тяжело знать, что не можешь спасти невинную маленькую душу.  
\- Сэмми! Сэмми, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Извини, задумался. Что я пропустил, приятель?  
\- Мне скучно.  
\- Скучно? А Чудо?  
\- Он спит. И потом… ты – мой Сэмми, я по тебе уже соскучился!- Дин бросил на брата жалобный взгляд.  
\- Соскучился? Я всё время был здесь.  
\- Ты сидел такой серьёзный и молчал. Мне нравиться, когда ты со мной разговариваешь и улыбаешься. Так веселее!  
\- Отлично, давай вместе посмотрим телевизор.  
\- Хорошо. – Дин забрался на диван рядом с братом и обнял его.  
Так они сидели долгое время. Сэм не следил за тем, что происходит на экране, а только обнимал брата и радовался тому, то он сейчас рядом. А Дин с большим интересом смотрел на бегающих туда-сюда разноцветных мультяшек. Потом дыхание его выровнялось, и Сэм понял, что брат уснул. Выключив телевизор, младший Винчестер взял брата на руки и перенёс его на кровать, а потом устроился рядом. Во сне Дин произнёс имя Сэма и, теснее прижавшись к нему, засопел. Сэм вскоре тоже уснул – завтра им предстоял трудный день.

14.  
\- Ты не пойдёшь туда одни, Сэмми. Нет!  
Дин упрямо вздёрнул подбородков, всем своим видом давая понять, что отступать не намерен.  
\- Дин… я должен.  
\- Нет, Сэмми. Нет.  
\- Дин…  
\- Нет!  
\- Послушай…  
\- Нет!  
\- Я…  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет! – яростный крик перешёл в шепот, а потом и во всхлипывания. – Нет, Сэмми…  
Сэм обнял брата, погладил по волосам и попытался успокоить.  
\- Я вернусь, обещаю. Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Правда. Если я не сделаю этого, то много людей пострадает. Послушай, я буду очень осторожен. Обещаю.  
\- Сэмми… пожалуйста!  
\- Дин, я не могу не пойти. Но я вернусь, я не бошу тебя.  
\- Мама тоже так говорила! И ушла… и папа…  
\- Папа?  
\- Он не любит нас!  
\- Дин…  
\- Не любит, а обещал! Он не любит меня! Никто не любит!  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дин. Всегда любил. И буду любить.  
\- Но ты уходишь!  
\- Я вернусь.  
\- Врёшь!!!  
\- Нет. Честно.  
Дин перестал плакать и посмотрел на брата внимательным взглядом. Сэм попытался скрыть боль и ненависть к отцу, которые чувствовал.  
\- Чудо останется с тобой. Я начёрчу круг из соли, чтобы не случилось, не выходи за его пределы. Ни за что! Я дам тебе ружьё. Если что-то попытается добраться до тебя – стреляй!  
\- Но, Сэмми…  
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Сэм встал, нарисовал круг из соли вокруг кровати, на которой сидел брат, начертил мелом защитные символы, посадил щенка рядом с братом и протянул Дину ружьё.  
\- Оно стреляет солью и снято с предохранителя. Если что-то случится, просто спусти курок.  
\- Почему?  
\- Оно выстрелит.  
\- Нет. Почему ты должен идти туда? Я… боюсь…  
\- Дин, в той пещере дети, им тоже страшно, они хотят домой, я должен им помочь.  
\- Я понимаю… но… Возвращайся.  
\- Конечно. Будь умницей.  
\- Сэмми! Я не ребёнок!  
\- Я знаю. Я люблю тебя!  
Дин обнял брата, вцепился кулаками ему в рубашку, в его глазах блестели слезы:  
\- Я тебя тоже… люблю. Я буду ждать.  
Сэм поцеловал брата в макушку, потом перевёл взгляд на сопящего рядом щенка и потрепал его за ухом.  
\- Не скучай. Я скоро вернусь. И чтобы не случилось, не покидай защитного круга. Обещай мне.  
\- Сэмми…  
\- Обещай.  
\- Обещаю, что не слезу с этой кровати, пока ты не вернёшься.  
\- Хорошо. Я пойду. – взглянув на Дина в последний раз, Сэм вышел.

15.  
Пещера была мрачной и холодной, темнота просачивалась из каждой щелки, и словно эхо, отражалась от стен. Сэм ничего не видел, и ему приходилось полагаться только на свои инстинкты. Холод пробирал до костей, младший Винчестер поёжился — ружьё с солью неприятно давило на плечо. Узкий проход петлял и уходил всё дальше в глубь. Неожиданно Сэм кожей почувствовал чьё-то присутствие, но понять, что это или кто не мог. Потом вдалеке раздался испуганный детский голос: «Помогите!». Сэм вздохнул и устремился на звук. А голос продолжал звать: «Пожалуйста. Помогите!»   
И вдруг, что-то атаковало его со спины. Сэм неловко упал, приземлился на руки. Боль в плече появилась неожиданно, пронзая кожу раскалёнными иглами.  
— Дьявол!  
— Не упоминай имя дьявола, если не уверен, что хочешь познакомиться с ним поближе. — прозвучавший над ухом приторный женский голос. Словно издевался над ним.  
— Кто ты?  
Тишина. Сэм вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.  
— Интересно.… Твои желания так и не исполнились…  
— О чём это ты?  
— Ты будешь вкусным, маленький Сэмми, и я поиграю с тобой.  
Ничего не понимая, Сэм прикоснулся к защитному амулету на груди. Смех зазвучал над самым ухом.  
— Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми. Не глупи, позволь мне забрать твою боль.  
— Иди к Дьяволу!  
— Я там уже была — скучно.  
Сэм осторожно вытащил мешочек с солью. Пока амулет и соль были с ним, ничего страшного не должно было произойти.  
— Я знаю, о чём ты мечтаешь, Сэмми. Ты хочешь, чтобы Дин был рядом с тобой всегда. Защищал, оберегал… любил. Причём во всех смыслах. Но этого не будет, пока папочка жив. Позволь мне тебе помочь. — голос был всё ближе и ближе.  
— Помочь? — Сэм решил. Что лучше всего просто тянуть время, дожидаясь удобного случая.  
— Да, помочь. Я избавлю тебя от боли, которую ты носишь в себе все эти годы. Я заберу твои мечты.  
— И?  
— Ты ничего больше не будешь чувствовать. Ни боли, ни обиды, ни отчаяния, и. конечно, любви тебе не доведётся больше испытать.  
— Да?  
— Да.  
— Знаешь, — Сэм резко обернулся,— ты всё это почувствуешь вместо меня!  
Он швырнул соль в невидимого собеседника, надеясь на свою удачу. Фортуна от него не отвернулась — раздалось шипение и крик. Потом Сэм быстро начертил круг из соли вокруг неясно проступающей извивающейся фигуры.  
— Ты пожалеешь!  
— Не думаю. — Сэм отправился дальше, прекрасно понимаю, что у него не так уж и много времени. Круг из соли надолго её не задержит. А детей нужно было спасать. Рука очень сильно болела и висела безжизненной плетью. Всё было очень плохо.  
Петлял он не долго, вскоре перед ним появилась узкая щель, заваленная большим камнем. С той стороны раздавался громкий детский плач. Сэм огляделся вокруг, в поисках рычага. На другой стороне валялась кость, судя по всему – человеческая. В качестве орудия труда она не подходила: сломалась бы, не выдержав напора. Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Потом его внимание привлёк проржавевший штырь, торчавший из стены. На него крепилась металлическая цепь, кажется, здесь давно держали пленников. Учитывая человеческие останки — не всем удалось выбраться. Сэм осторожно потянул за железку, время и вода, капавшая кое-где с потолка, сделали своё дело: штырь со скрипом вышел из стены, посыпалась каменная крошка. Сэм использовал его в качестве рычага, и камень, наконец, сдвинулся. За ним находилась небольшая, полукруглая пещерка, темная и сырая. На полу кто-то разбросал обрывки одежды и бумаги. Испуганные, плачущие дети, сидели возле дальней стены. Сэм осторожно вошёл и спросил:  
— Эй. Вы как?  
В ответ раздался лишь громкий плач. Сэм подошёл поближе и присел на корточки.  
— Я не причиню вам зла, нужно выбираться. Идёмте за мной.  
Когда они вернулись к тому месту, где он оставил невидимку, дети начали испуганно перешептываться. Дети видели её и боялись. Сэм сглотнул и попытался успокоиться. Сейчас нужно было вывести детей отсюда, а всё остальное — потом. Младший достал телефон и набрал 911 здоровой рукой. Он сообщил, что нашёл детей возле пещеры. Им срочно нужна была помощь. Потом Сэм вывел детей их пещеры и сказал:  
— Оставайтесь здесь. Спасатели скоро будут.  
Самый взрослый из ребят — высокий темноволосый мальчик, спросил:  
— А ты?  
— Я должен вернуться.  
Сэм спрятался в тени деревьев и стал ждать. Наконец, приехали спасатели и забрали детей. Они немного побродили в окрестностях, но, естественно, ничего не нашли. Когда они скрылись из виду, Сэм, превозмогая боль, вернулся в пещеру.

16.

— Сэмми, я могу тебе помочь.  
— Отвяжись.  
Сэм полил соль бензином и бросил спичку. Тогда монстр заговорила быстро-быстро.  
— Твои детские мечты так и не исполнились. У тебя и детства, как такового не было. Отец разрушил всё, что у тебя было, и он отнял последнее — Дина, брата, которого ты любишь и обожаешь. Я знаю о тебе всё, Сэмми, все твои тайные желания. Ты хотел, чтобы Дин уехал с тобой в Стэнфорд, но отец запретил даже думать об этом. Вы ведь тогда из-за этого и поругались, а Дин так и не узнал. Твой старший братик думает, что ты его бросил, он и не подозревает, почему отец велел тебе убираться и никогда не возвращаться. Он превратил твоего Дина в маленького послушного солдата, разрушил его жизнь. Твой брат давно почти не о чём не мечтает. Есть у него одно желание, но оно никогда не сбудется! Знаешь, а ведь он в душе словно ребёнок, такой же ранимый, чуткий. А это значит, что когда я доберусь до него…  
Пламя метнулось к ней, но в это время подул сильный ветер, раздувая крупинки соли. Сэм попытался это исправить, но его грубо отшвырнули к стене, и младший приложился сломанной рукой о холодную твёрдую поверхность. Сэм упал, перед глазами расплылись красные круги.  
— Ты пожалеешь о том, что сделал, Сэмми. Ты пожалеешь.  
Дикий смех отразился от стен и ударил по ушам Сэма. Он понял – тварь решила ему отомстить и расправиться с Дином. Кое-как собрав последние силы, Сэм встал и побрёл на помощь брату. 

17.  
Когда Сэм добрался до мотеля, он услышал оглушительный лай. Чудо! Сэм ринулся к номеру и дёрнул дверь. Она оказалась заперта. Сэм выбил замок ногой, дверь со скрипом сорвалась с петель и упала, а младший Винчестер не удержал равновесия и с грохотом последовал за ней, приземлившись за порогом. Картина, представшая его глазам, буквально заморозила кровь в венах: Дин сидел на кровати, одной рукой он держал ружьё, а другой вцепился в щенка. Не позволяя ему спрыгнуть и атаковать врага. В глазах Дин застыл ужас, он смотрел куда-то перед собой. Щенок оглушительно лаял в пустоту. Сэм поднялся, но тут же с грохотом врезался в стену.   
— Сэмми! — увидев брата, Дин забыл обо всё на свете и, спрыгнув с кровати, ринулся ему на помощь.  
— Нет! Дин! — прохрипел Сэм: сознание медленно покидало его, руку жгло как каленым железом от постоянных швыряний и подбрасываний. Но Дин его не слушал. Он выскочил из круга и тут же упал на колени, закрыв голову руками.  
— Нет! Нет! Мне больно! Отпусти!  
В такой ярости Сэм был только один раз: когда отец сыпал проклятиями и ругался в тот момент, когда Сэм завёл разговор об отъезде. Сэм перезарядил ружьё, одной рукой это было очень неудобно, но разве в данной ситуации существовал выбор? Потом он выстрелил в воздух рядом с Дином.  
— Отпусти его, тварь!  
Послышался вопль. Голос больше не принадлежал женщине. Это был вопль старухи, почти граничащий с рычанием и стенанием животного. Сэм выстрелил ещё раз. Потом ещё и ещё. Через туман гнева и боли он услышал, как осколками разлетелось разбитое оконное стекло — тварь сбежала. Отбросив ружье, Сэм подполз к брату и обнял его одной рукой.   
— Дин. Дин?  
Дин плакал. Он обнял брата и зашептал:  
— Сэмми. Сэмми. Нет, Сэмми!  
— Дин, я здесь, всё хорошо. — Сэм гладил брата по волосам и пытался его успокоить. Шептал всякие глупости целовал в макушку. Рука болела жутко, сомнений не было — перелом. Но сейчас это было не важно, главное — помочь брату.  
— Сэмми, она… ушла?  
— Да, ушла.  
— Она… она сделала мне больно.  
— Давай я подую. Помнишь? Я обещал прогонять боль.  
— Нет, — Дин сильнее обнял брата, — Она хотела обидеть тебя, не меня. И от этого мне тоже больно.  
— Дин, всё хорошо. Я - в порядке.  
Дин внимательно изучал лицо брата, а потом сказал:  
— Тебе больно, я чувствую.  
Сэм вздохнул:  
— Моя рука… нужно наложить гипс.  
— Сэмми? — глаза Дина стали огромными.  
— Всё хорошо. Просто перелом.  
— Сэмми…  
Сэм встал, осторожно выбрался из рук брата и достал аптечку. Он начал перевязку. На это ушло около часа, Дин всё это время сидел рядом и, не отрываясь, следил за братом. Сэм собрал осколки, восстановил круг из соли, проверил окна и кое-как приладил на место дверь. Выпил обезболивающее и, устроив Чудо в ногах, упал на кровать рядом с Дином, куда усадил его этого.  
— Постарайся уснуть.  
— А если она вернётся? — Дин был очень испуган.  
— Всё хорошо, мы - под защитой, она не сможет до нас добраться.  
— Правда?  
— Правда.  
Они немного полежали в тишине, потом Дин произнёс:  
— Я так боюсь потерять тебя, Сэмми. Она показала мне… она заставила меня почувствовать… так больно… Я видел, как ты уходишь, навсегда… я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, только ты, а она… Я хочу чтобы ты был со мной, но ты уходишь… Я зову, но ты не слышишь…Я — один, один! Она… я хочу, чтобы ты со мной.. один.. ты… — и Дин разрыдался. Он прижимался к Сэму и плакал так, как могут только дети, открыто, от души. Сэм гладил его по волосам, прижимал к себе и шептал:  
— Я не оставлю тебя, никогда. Ты — всё, что у меня есть в этой жизни. Всё. Я люблю тебя, люблю. И всегда буду с тобой.  
Они долго лежали так. Чудо внимательно смотрел на них и иногда скулил. Потом Дин успокоился, его дыхание стало ровным. Сэм вздохнул:  
— Ты нарушил слово, Дин.  
— Когда?  
— Ты обещал, что не сойдёшь с кровати, а сам…  
— Нет!  
— Что, нет?  
— Я обещал, что не сойду с кровати, пока ты не придёшь!  
— И?  
— Когда я спрыгнул, ты был в комнате!  
Сэм почувствовал лукавые нотки в голосе брата. Дин — истинный Винчестер.  
— Ты меня провёл, Дин… впрочем, как всегда.  
— Это не сложно, ты — мой Сэмми. Правда?  
— Правда. Это не сложно.  
— Нет, правда — мой?  
Сэм улыбнулся:  
— Конечно, твой Сэмми. Всегда твой.  
Дин довольно улыбнулся, устроил голову на груди Сэма и прошептал:   
— Мой, Сэмми, мой. Я люблю тебя.  
— Твой, твой. Я тоже тебя люблю. Спокойной ночи, Дин.  
— Спокойной ночи, мой Сэмми. — Дин чмокнул брата в щёку, а потом уснул. Сэм долго слушал спокойное сопение Дина, а потом уснул сам.  
¬  
18.  
— Сэм, что, чёрт возьми, это значит?  
Сэм проснулся от толчка в бок и долго не мог понять, что происходит, потом события вчерашнего вечера вернулись, и он напрягся, перевёл взгляд на брата:  
— Дин?  
— То, что ты используешь меня вместо плюшевого медведя, я ещё могу понять, но ЭТО! — Дин ткнул пальцем в направлении щенка, спящего у них в ногах.— Что ЭТО?!  
Сэм вздохнул, а потом улыбнулся — его брат вернулся. И он зол.  
— Это — собака, Дин.  
— Я вижу! Что она здесь делает и… Стоп. Что у тебя с рукой?  
Сэм усмехнулся, вдруг протянул руку и зажал Дину рот своей ладонью, набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и заговорил, быстро-быстро, чтобы брат не успел его остановить:  
— Выслушай меня, Дин. Прежде чем ты снова станешь занозой в заднице, я хочу, что бы ты узнал, ты — единственное, что у меня осталось в этой жизни, я люблю тебя, действительно люблю, и, чтобы не случилось, пока я дышу, пока моё сердце бьётся, я буду с тобой. Всегда. Ты меня понял?  
— Сэм… Сэмми…  
Осторожно взяв Дина за подбородок, Сэм заставил брата смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Дин, ты меня понял?  
— Да, Сэм. Я тебя понял.  
— Отлично. У нас есть работа, которую нужно выполнить как можно скорее.  
Сэм попытался выскользнуть из кровати, но Дин ухватил его за здоровое плечо и усадил на место.  
— Э… нет, приятель. Так дело не пойдёт. Ты мне всё объяснишь и сейчас. Иначе я тебя хорошенько встряхну.   
Сэм начал свой рассказ, он старался объяснить всё, что произошло, но кое-какие моменты постарался скрыть, например, придурка из магазина.  
— Ты пошёл туда один?! — Дин чуть не придушил брата собственными руками, когда узнал о его походе в пещеру.  
— Нет, я должен был взять пятилетнего ребёнка с собой! Ты издеваешься?  
— Но эта тварь сломала тебе руку!  
— Зато все живы, включая тех детей, которых мне удалось вывести из пещеры.  
Дин застонал, уронив голову на руки:  
— Кличка щенка — Чудо?  
— Ты сам так захотел.  
— Я не мог.  
— О да, Дин, это была твоя идея.  
Дин недовольно поёжился, потом усмехнулся:  
— Нелегко тебе пришлось: маленькие дети — просто кошмар, им всё время что-то нужно. И потом, постоянные объятия, поцелуи…  
Сэм грустно кивнул:  
— Я не прочь сделать это снова.  
— Что?  
— Дин, я серьезно. Я украл у тебя детство, я украл у тебя отца и…  
— Сэмми, что за чушь? Ты уверен, что сломал руку, а не голову?  
— Дин!  
— Что, Дин? Ты говоришь глупости!  
— Дин, думаешь, я не знаю, почему кулон так вывернул твои мысли и чувства? Так вот, ты ошибаешься! Я понимаю. Ты мечтал жить нормально, как и все дети, но отец вбил тебе в голову, что ты должен заботиться обо мне, что нормально – это плохо. Кулон показал то, чего тебе не хватает – любви, заботы, черт тебя дери! Ты настолько забыл о себе, настолько посвятил свою душу нам с отцом, что высшим силам пришлось вмешаться, чтобы напомнить тебе о том, что ты – тоже человек. Я сделал нечто большее, чем то, в чём меня обвинил отец, я не бросил тебя, сломав твоё сердце, я украл твою жизнь, украл твои мечты, твои чувства. Но обещаю, Дин, я постараюсь это исправить, я постараюсь. Теперь я всё понимаю.  
— Сэм, Сэмми… Остановись!  
Дин обнял брата, постарался его успокоить. Он ничего не понимал. Что за чушь нёс Сэм? Украл мечты? Бред! Сэм никогда ничего подобного не делал.  
— Сэмми, успокойся. Давай обсудим всё позже. А сейчас мы должны кое-что закончить.  
— Ладно.  
Дин вздохнул. С его братом что-то происходило. Одно он знал точно – он разберётся с этим. И что бы не причиняло Сэмми вред, оно будет уничтожено. Но позже. А сейчас нужно было найти эту тварь и убить.

19.  
Найти Сапфиру оказалось не просто. Чудо лаял в пустоту, а Винчестеры не могли определить причину его гнева, а самое главное – местонахождение этой самой причины. А потом Дин нутром почувствовал чьё-то присутствие за своей спиной. Он обернулся – пустота. Нечто коснулось его волос, дыхание защекотало ухо, а мерзкий голос – слух.  
— Давай заглянем в твои мечты, малыш.  
— Иди к дьяволу, сука! — но кулак настиг лишь воздух. Смех, похожий на кашель гиены, раздался за спиной.  
— А ты подрос, малыш. Подрос… Но главное не изменилось. Давай поиграем, это будет весело!  
Дин ожидал всего, что угодно, но только не этого: Сэм, его Сэм, секунду назад спокойно стоявший рядом, был отброшен к стене. Приземление оказалось неудачным: сначала парень приложился раненной рукой о холодный камень, потом упал на грудь. Чтобы не разбить лицо, Сэм инстинктивно выставил обе руки, и снова ударился сломанной рукой. Плечо свело болью, младший Винчестер выругался и застонал:  
— Чёрт тебя подери!  
Дин был в бешенстве! Его брата швыряли, как тряпичную куклу! Он закричал в пустоту:  
— Оставь его в покое, сучка! Если хочешь поиграть, у тебя есть я! Давай поиграем!  
— Неужели ты ещё не понял, Дин? Я думала, что ты — сын своего отца. Но я ошибалась. Сэмми, маленький Сэмми, с ним играть гораздо интереснее. Он чувствует всё острее, во всём винит себя. У Дина погибла мама — Сэмми виноват, у Дина не было детства — Сэмми виноват, отец сошёл с ума — Сэмми виноват, люди умирают на охоте — Сэмми виноват, Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми… Виноват, виноват, виноват… виноват! Отец вбивал это в его голову с того самого момента, как погибла мамочка. Знаешь, как парню было больно, когда он ловил во взгляде отца ненависть и осуждение? Джон считал, что Сэм виноват в том, что Мэри погибла. И Сэм это знал. Всегда. Но научился с этим жить, чтобы быть рядом с тобой. Ты — единственное, что он любит в этой жизни. Его абсолют. И знаешь, Дин, его душа кровоточит. Вы, смертные, этого не видите, но я — совсем другое дело. Его душа вся в ранах, и они не заживают. С тех самых пор, как он был ребёнком. Именно поэтому до него легче добраться, чем до тебя. Его сердце не выросло, сердце ребёнка. Мой любимый случай… Хоть это и встречается редко. Такие взрослые дети очень много мечтают. О любви, о друзьях, о защитниках. Папочка никогда не говорил тебе, что однажды очень сильно избил Сэма? Нет? О… Он это сделал. Так больно, что твой братишка не мог даже кричать. И профессионально – морской пехотинец знает как ударить так, чтобы не осталось следов. И Сэмми смолчал об этом, всю свою жизнь молчал, потому что боялся, что с тобой будет тоже самое, что отец причинит боль и тебе. Весело, правда?  
— Заткнись, тварь  
Голос Дина потонул в звуке выстрела. Дробовик, заряженный солью, заставил Сапфиру кричать от боли. Сэм, тяжело дыша, снова нажал на курок .И опять крик. Воспользовавшись моментом, Дин быстро начертил круг из соли там, откуда раздавался звук, и поджег его. Раздались вопли. И перед глазами братьев предстала красивая девушка, охваченная пламенем, а потом за несколько секунд, она превратилась в уродливую старуху, крича и стеная обратилась в пепел, и всё затихло. Дин несколько мгновений тупо смотрел на то, что от неё осталось, потом пришёл в себя и ринулся к брату:  
— Сэмми, ты как?  
— В порядке.  
— Сэмми…  
— Давай выберемся отсюда, Дин. Пожалуйста.  
Дин хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал. Он помог брату подняться и повёл к выходу их пещеры. Слова Сапфиры всё ещё звучали у него в ушах. Что из того, что она сказал – правда? Это ему предстояло выяснить.  
— Сэм…  
— Мне жаль, Дин.  
Дин мигнул:  
— Прости.  
— Старик, мне правда жаль, если бы я был внимательнее, то тебе не пришлось бы выслушать всю эту чушь про отца.   
«Виноват, виноват, виноват!» - далёкое эхо ударило в сознание дина. «Сэмми всегда виноват!»  
— О чём ты?  
— Ты знаешь.  
— Я? Нет.  
— Дин, мне жаль, ладно? Давай забудем.  
— О чём?  
— ОК, старик. — Сэм улыбнулся. — Я думаю. Что после такой встряски мы можем выпить стаканчик текилы в местном баре.  
— Сэм, это точно ты?  
— Точно. Просто… иногда можно отвлечься. Слегка. Совсем чуть-чуть. Верно?  
— Верно. Но Сэм никогда бы этого не сказал.  
— Сказал, Дин бы просто не услышал. Ладно. Развеемся чуть-чуть, и я пойду в мотель — рука болит. Ну, а ты братец, получишь прекрасную возможность закадрить красивую барышню.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю тебе уйти одному?  
— Да, думаю.  
— Значит, ты — идиот.  
— Нет, просто я — прав.  
Дин хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Слова этой сучки не шли у него из головы, и он понадеялся, что текила поможет разговорить брата. Ему нужна была правда, чтобы… защитить их обоих. 

20.  
Дин сидел, уставившись на свой стакан. Разговорить брата так и не удалось — сославшись на боль, он ушёл рано, а когда Дин попробовал последовать за ним, Сэм шлёпнул ему на колени симпатичную пьяную красотку и испарился. Старший Винчестер был в ярости, но решил дать Сэму время, а потом загнать в угол и заставить говорить.  
— Решил утопиться в виски? Неплохой способ умереть, но я всегда был о тебе лучшего мнения.  
Дин чуть не подавился своей выпивкой. От удивления он закашлялся и выпалил:  
— Папа?  
Развернувшись, Дин нос к носу столкнулся со своим отцом.   
— Он самый.  
— Чёрт, мы с Сэмом везде тебя искали! И, вдруг, здесь. Что происходит?  
Джон хмыкнув, и попросив у бармена стакан виски, устроился рядом с Сэмом.  
— С Сэмом? Конечно, чего ещё я должен был ожидать, по-другому и быть не могло.  
— О чём ты, отец?  
— Всегда Сэмми, да? И ни разу — отец. Ха-ха-ха.  
— Отец, ты — пьян?  
— Нет, сынок, я устал. Устал быть один.  
— Один? Ты сам ушёл! Оставил меня и ушёл!  
— Да, я ушёл. А что мне оставалось делать? Дин, все эти четыре года, что Сэм учился в колледже, ты душой и сердцем был с ним. Я словно общался сам с собой. И я оставил тебя, в надежде, что ты поймёшь.  
— Пойму что?  
— Многое, Дин, многое. Когда ты родился, я был самым счастливым человеком на свете, Я любил Мэри, но ты значил для меня гораздо больше. Вот по этому я и согласился на рождение второго ребёнка. Мэри говорила о том, что рано или поздно мы с тобой будем проводить много времени вместе, а ей придётся проводить свои дни в одиночестве. Я согласился, потому что рассчитывал, что родиться девочка. Но всё пошло наперекосяк. Родился мальчик — Сэм, и всё влюбились в него с первого взгляда. Ты часами сидел возле его кроватки и слушал его лепет. Ты посвятил свою маленькую душу ему. И я впервые почувствовал себя одиноким. А потом этот демон убил твою мать. Я всегда знал, что это случилось по вине Сэма — если бы он не родился, ничего этого не случилось бы!  
— Отец…  
— Замолчи и слушай! Я жил с этим столько лет. Смотрел на сына и видел в нём убийцу любимой жены. Но не это причиняло мне боль, не только это. Ты ходил , любил его, посвятил ему свою жизнь. А я? Ты забыл про своего отца, просто забыл. И когда Сэм заговорил, что он сказал? Дин! Всегда — Дин! Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин! Дьявол. Я возненавидел его за это. И тогда, я его ударил. И не пожалел об этом ни разу. Глупый ребенок. Он не звал на помощь, не просил остановиться, а стиснув зубы, молчал. Я предупредил его, что если ты когда-нибудь узнаешь об этом, я седлаю с тобой тоже самое. И он молчал. Все эти годы. И ничего не менялось, ты учил его чистить зубы, завязывать шнурки, читать, писать, стрелять, драться. А он молился на тебя. Дин, ты посвятил ему всего себя и забыл обо мне! Как же я его ненавидел! Я решил, что если заставить тебя заботиться о нём ещё больше, то, наконец, почувствуешь тоже что и я — ненависть. Но этого не произошло. Ты жил Сэмом. А я всё больше зверел, но скрывал это от тебя. Я обвинял Сэма в том, что он виноват в смерти матери, и он верил, Я указал ему на то, что он сделал с тобой — украл детство, мечты и маму. И он поверил. Он всегда верил. И, наконец, я добился своего: он ушёл… В тот день, когда он собрался в Стенфорд, он хотел позвать тебя с собой, но я ему не позволил: пригрозил, что если он это сделает, то лишит тебя всего. Он и так уже сделал это. Я говорил ему, что он — убийца, что он уничтожил свою собственную мать, что он разрушил твою жизнь. Я спросил, может ли он лишить тебя ещё и отца. Он всегда стоял между нами. Я поклялся. Что если он посмеет позвать тебя с собой, то он тебя погубит. И он ушёл.  
Дин был растерян. Он и представить себе не мог, что такие мерзкие вещи похоронены на дне отцовской души. Ирреальная ревность к собственному сыну, злость, ненависть. Как это было возможно?  
— Ты избил его! Ты обвинил его в смерит мамы. Ты… как ты мог?  
— Мог. Поверь, Дин, я знаю, что я прав. Я потратил около года, чтобы найти этот кулон. И я его нашёл. Послал вам координаты, и вы приехали. И всё… получилось. Но Сэм опять всё испортил.  
— Испортил? Ты специально это всё устроил?  
— О, да! Сэм должен был коснуться кулона, не ты. Но разве этот маленький сукин сын делал что-нибудь как нужно?  
— Отец!  
— Сэм должен был коснуться кулона, и тогда, его глупые мечты о нормальной жизни осуществились бы, а ты вернулся ко мне и забыл про любимого братишку. Но благодаря младшему всё снова рухнуло. Теперь ему остаётся только умереть.  
— Нет! Отец, ты сошёл с ума?  
— У меня был второй шанс, когда вы вышли на бой с Сапфирой, но даже этой невидимой курице не удалось отправить его на тот свет. Теперь уж я точно не ошибусь.  
— Что?!!  
— Думаешь, почему я всё это тебе говорю? Просто захотел излить душу? Не смеши. Я терпел столько лет, мог бы потерпеть ещё столько же. Просто, я видел Сэма перед тем как прийти к тебе. Мы с ним мило поболтали. Он нас разлучил. Но знаешь… он готов уйти.  
— Он этого никогда не сделает. — Дин нацепил на лицо надменную улыбку. — Он обещал не уходить. Он дал слово, и я ему верю. И потом, я всегда могу вернуть его назад.  
— Но не из ада. Ты не понял, Дин. Там, куда он решил отбыть, обратных билетов не дают.   
— С чего бы ему делать такую глупость? И потом, я могу защитить его от любой опасности.  
— Но не от него самого. — на лице Джона появилась мерзкая улыбка. — Если чуть-чуть усилить его вину с помощью старого заклинания, можно многого добиться.  
Дин всё понял. Ему стало по-настоящему страшно.  
— Ты… просто тянул время. А Сэм… Что ты ему сказал?  
— Ничего такого, чего бы он сам не знал. Пару слов на латинском, и его боль стала невыносимой. Всё, что давило на него столько лет, разом рухнуло на его сердце.   
— Ты… господи, если с ним что-нибудь случиться…  
— Я умру счастливым, зная, что убийца твоей матери умер от своих собственных рук. И мне кажется, что всё давно уже кончено.  
— Нет. — прошептал Дин. — Я этого не допущу. Никто не отнимет у меня брата. Никто.  
Дин помчался к мотелю с такой скоростью, на которую только был способен. А Джон просто улыбался ему во след, он был уверен, что уже выиграл эту битву. Заклинание было надёжным.   
У Дина в голове билась только одна мысль: то, что принадлежит ему, он без боя не отдаст. А Сэм принадлежит ему. Он — единственное, что есть у Дина. Он не потеряет брата, просто не может. 

21.  
Сэм вертел в руках старый кинжал, который вместе с ним побывал во многих переделках. Что дальше? Он был в шоке, когда понял, что на пороге стоит отец. Отец. Они не виделись почти пять лет, и боль за это время успела притупиться. Но стоило им оказаться лицом к лицу, как всё вернулось вновь. Отчаяние, гнев, боль, страх и снова отчаяние. Сэм вздохнул: это никогда не кончиться. Да, отец — ублюдок, вырастивший из собственного сына солдата не знающего боли и страха, но он во многом прав: в тот день, когда Желтоглазый склонился над его колыбелью, судьба его матери была решена. Демон пригвоздил ей к потолку над его кроваткой, и кровь Мэри капала Сэму на лицо. А потом она сгорела заживо, и это только его, Сэма, вина. Отец тогда отдал малыша в руки четырёхлетнего Дина, и с того момента жизнь брата полетела к чёрту. И это тоже его вина. А Джессика девушка. Которую он так любил, то же погибла. Её настигла участь его матери. Всё, кого он любил, рано или поздно умрут от демона. Но он ещё может защитить брата, не дать ублюдку повода прийти за ним. Ведь это так просто — покончить со всем разом. Спасти Дина. Отец был прав. И Дин… Он так много сделал для Сэма, защищал, оберегал. Он дал ему возможность мечтать и надеяться. «Дин, я не бросаю тебя. Я просто становлюсь чуть сильнее. Я заставлю небо меня слушать, и стану твоим ангелом-хранителем. Мы ещё встретимся. Там. Но сейчас я должен уйти. Я должен тебя защитить. Ты — всё, что у меня есть. Сэм даже не заметил, как мысли вылились на листок бумаги. Поставив подпись, он положил записку на тумбочку возле кровати. Осторожно взял в руки кинжал и вздохнул. «Ты же не трус, Сэм. Нет? Тогда сделай это!»   
Сталь разрезала кожу и забралась глубже. Алые ручейки крови потекли на простыни, унося с собой его жизнь. Сэм отчаянно пытался сохранить на лице спокойное. Умиротворённое выражение. Дин должен найти его именно таким — обретшим, наконец, покой. Его братик должен понять, что он сделал это не из трусости, и не из-за желания причинить боль, а чтобы защитить его, Дина. Перед глазами заплясали красные искры, боли он уже не чувствовал, она уходила вместе с кровью и жизнью. Сэм отчаянно пытался улыбнуться. Последняя его мысль — я люблю тебя, Дин. Я всегда любил тебя, братишка.  
Потом мир погрузился во тьму. 

22.  
Дин подбежал к мотелю и ринулся к двери. Его сердце тревожно сжалось: что-то было не так. Чудо отчаянно скулил за дверью, иногда срываясь на вой. Дин дёрнул ручку — заперто, тогда, не долго думая, он пнул дверь так, что так чуть вторично не слетела с петель. Он ворвался внутрь и замер, словно налетев на невидимую стену. Крик застрял у него в горле… Сэм неподвижно лежал на кровати с мирным выражением лица. Можно было подумать, что он просто спит. Если бы не кровь. Она залила простыни. Всё вокруг его брата было в крови. Красное. Дину казалось, что он захлёбывается в этой крови. Чудо сидел на кровати. Скулил, и словно пытался остановить кровотечение, зализывая рану языком.  
— Нет!  
Вопль вырвался наружу, и Дин не смог его удержать. Да и не хотел. Он ринулся к брату, прикоснулся руками к шее, ища пульс. Его не было. Сэм…. не дышал.  
— Нет! Не смей. Сэмми, ты меня не бросишь. Не смей! Нет! Нет! Нет!!   
Дин вцепился брату в рубашку и встряхнул.  
— Нет! Сэмми! Не смей! Не оставляй меня! Пожалуйста, Сэмми… Нет! НЕТ!!!!  
Дин не мог сдержать рыданий, слёзы сами катились по щекам. Он прижал брата к груди, баюкая его словно ребёнка, шептал, давясь слезами:  
— Нет, Сэмми, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я прошу тебя, прошу… я…  
Дин не собирался сдаваться, словно выйдя из ступора, он начал делать Сэму искусственное дыхание. Вдыхать воздух в лёгкие брата было чертовски сложно, но Дин старался. Ему было плевать, что Сэм не дышит, и что сердце младшего не бьётся. Так не может быть, так просто не может быть! И вдруг, Дин почувствовал под своими пальцами едва ощутимые толчки. Он увидел, что ранка перестала кровоточить, и слегка затянулась и… Пульс был! А потом Сэм сделал несколько прерывистых движений. С хрипом втянул в себя воздух и задышал. Дин упал рядом, прямо на кровавые простыни, и, обняв брата, зарыдал так, как не рыдал никогда в жизни. Он только что отвоевал у смерти самое дорогое, что у него было. Страх начал отступать, а на его место пришла решимость. Дин собирался сделать всё что угодно, что подобное никогда не повторилось. Он чуть не потерял Сэма, и не мог пережить это снова.   
Потом Дин обратил внимание на лист бумаги, сиротливо лежащий на тумбочке. Когда Дин взял его, руки у него задрожали. Прочитав, Дин в ярости разорвал записку на мелкие клочки и зашипел:  
— Ты — идиот, Сэмми! Я не позволю тебе уйти! Пока я дышу, пока моё сердце бьётся, ты — мой. И я не позволю тебе уйти! Особенно сейчас, когда я понял. Как много ты сделал для меня, сколько перенёс. Ангел-Хранитель? Ты всегда им был. Заноза в заднице, зато моя. И я убью любого, кто посмеет протянуть руки к тому, что принадлежит мне. Мой. Тебе лучше запомнить это, Сэмми. Мой.  
Дин наклонился и поцеловал брата в губы. Это был лёгкий, почти невесомый поцелуй, но он стал чем-то вроде гарантии для Дина.

23.  
Когда алый туман рассеялся, Сэм долго не мог понять, что с ним произошло. А потом ему стало страшно. Ещё бы, ведь он увидел самого себя, лежащего на кровати, слышал. Как жалобно скулил Чудо, видел выражение лица Дина, когда тот понял, что случилось. Слышал его крик, вот только помочь ни сем не мог. Сэм оставалось лишь надеяться, что он поступил правильно, и что Дин сможет это пережить.  
— Я так не думаю.  
Сэм обернулся и не поверил своим глазам: перед ним стояла маленькая девочка лет восьми с голубыми глазами и длинными волнистыми волосами. Её платье было испачкано в крови, но на теле не видно было ни одной раны. Глаза, умные и грустные, внимательно смотрели на Сэма. Парень сглотнул. Он уже где-то видел эту девчушку, но вот вспомнить, где, не мог. А потом память услужливо подкинула образ: вот он разговаривает с родителями Иды, а на антикварном комоде стоит фотография в рамке — двое взрослых и маленькая девочка с яркими небесными глазами. Они все улыбались. Сэм грустно кивнул:  
— Ида?  
— Да, Сэмми.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Что ушёл, решив всё сам, и причинил брату боль?  
— Нет, я… так будет лучше. Дин… он справится.  
— Нет, я так не думаю, он уйдёт вслед за тобой.  
— Но…  
Девочка прервала его, подняв руку:  
— Если ты жалеешь о том, что не смог спасти меня, то это не твоя вина.  
— Ида…  
— Это было моя судьба. Но ты спас мою душу, как и души всех детей, которые уже погибли.  
— О чём ты?  
— Сапфира вытягивала наши мечты и после того, как наши тела умирали, наши души оставались у неё в плену, но теперь, когда Сапфиры нет, мы — свободны.  
— Тогда почему ты до сих пор здесь?  
— Я ещё не закончила всё свои земные дела. Остаётся одно дело, которое нужно сделать.   
— О чём ты? — Сэм подумал. Что девочка хочет попрощаться с родителями, и готовился объяснить ей, что это — невозможно.   
— Просто, дело в том, что я — хранитель кулона Правды.  
Сэм удивлённо моргнул:  
— Хранитель?  
— Да. Кулон исполнил одной из самых заветных желаний твоего брата.  
— Какое?  
— Дин очень хотел почувствовать себя любимый, и кроме этого, самому открыто сказать о том, как сильно он тебя любит. Но Дин воздвиг вокруг себя стены, которые мешали ему это сделать, что бы разрушить их. Пришлось вернуть его в тот возраст, когда мы почти не умеем врать о своих чувствах. И, знаешь, он всегда боялся тебя потерять.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я — часть кулона. Он исполняет самые потаенные желания людей, но при этом может вывернуть из так, то человек получит одни проблемы. Этот кулон, что-то вроде джина, которого не стоит выпускать из бутылки.  
— Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Это долгая история.  
— Мне теперь… — Сэм взглянул на свое тело,— некуда торопиться.  
— Хорошо. Пару тысяч лет назад, когда на земле ещё царили языческие боги, они решили создать силу, способную управлять человеком. А чтобы она не вырвалась из-под контроля и не наделала бед, были созданы хранители, призванные следить за тем, чтобы человечество не наделало бед со своей новой игрушкой. Мы следим за тем, что бы кулон не попал в руки тому, кто может навлечь беду не только на себя, но и на целый народ.  
— Но если ты хранитель, то почему ты не смогла защититься от Сапфиры?  
— Хранителями становятся только после смерти.  
— О!  
— Сапфира связана с кулоном, много лет назад он попал ей в руки. Никто не думал, что одна молодая девушка сможет натворить таких дел.. Она пожелала сохранить свою красоту и молодость на вечно и стала тем, кем стала.   
Сэм кивнул:  
— Теперь её нет, но ты…  
— Так уж получилось Моё время ещё не настало, но кто-то отправил прежнего хранителя на покой раньше времени.  
— Кто?  
— Пока это не важно. Я здесь для того, чтобы вернуть тебя назад.  
— Нет ничего, что ты можешь сделать.  
— Ты ошибаешься, правда, Чудо?  
Щенок, который до этого скулил как сумасшедший, теперь успокоился и забавно наклонил голову на бок.  
— Чудо?  
— Мы предполагали такой исход, поэтому прислали помощника.  
— Чудо? Но ведь Дин сам его выбрал.  
— У детей нюх на такие вещи, этот щенок в любом случае попал бы к вам.  
— Но…  
— Он — талисман.  
— Талисман?  
— Я всё объясню тебе позже, но, а пока тебе пора возвращаться, правда?  
Сэм вздрогнул, он почувствовал, как его лёгкие наполняются воздухом и возвращается боль. И тут, в золотом сиянии появилась его мать. Она была всё так же красива. Она улыбнулась:  
— твой брат всегда был собственником, когда речь заходила о тебе. Однажды, когда ты плохо спал ночью, он пытался тебя успокоить и твердил: мой Сэмми, никого к себе не подпуская. Он не очень изменился за это время. — Мэри говорила ровно, с мягкой нежностью, а потом с любовью добавила, — Здравствуй, Сэмми.  
Сэм долго не мог понять, что происходит, вдруг всё поплыло перед его глазами, он судорожно попытался удержать сознание, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Из последних сил он закричал:  
— МАМА?!  
И провалился в белый-белый свет.

24.  
Дин почувствовал, что Сэм вздрогнул в его руках:  
— Мама!  
Дин начал волноваться, он сильнее сжал брата в объятиях. «Мама? Но их мать была мертва, и если Сэм видит её, значит… Нет! Он никому не позволит забрать у него брата, даже их матери!»  
— Сэмми, братишка, давай, просыпайся. Приходи в себя, принцесса.  
Сэм заметался сильнее, неожиданно он резко вскочил и широко распахнул глаза.  
— Мама?  
— Эй, приятель, успокойся, это всего лишь я — Дин.  
Сэм заморгал, попытавшись прогнать наваждение:  
— Д-дин?  
— Точно.  
Вдруг Сэм почувствовал, как свело челюсть, из разбитой губы потекла кровь. Дин зарычал:  
— Если ты, ублюдок, ещё раз сделаешь нечто подобное, клянусь, клянусь, я тебя из-под земли достану и натяну тебе задницу на уши!  
— Дин?  
— Тебе лучше мне поверить, Сэмми, тебе лучше мне лучше поверить.  
Их прервал знакомый до дрожи голос:  
— Я рада, мальчики, что вы снова вместе.  
Дин вздрогнул, по его лицу пробежала тень страха, но тут же исчезла. Он поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с такой же как и у него парой зелёных глаз.  
— Мама?  
— Здравствуй, сынок.  
— Мама… что происходит? Ты, ты не можешь забрать Сэмми, ведь так?  
— Конечно, нет. Дин, дорогой, я здесь не для этого.  
Дин слегка напрягся, а потом он заметил маленькую фигурку рядом с призраком его матери. Девочка выступила вперёд:  
— Мы должны кое-что закончить.  
— Мы? Кое-что?  
— Ты поймёшь, сынок, верь мне.  
Дин не верил, он знал, что это его мама, но потерял её так давно, что просто разучился быть сыном. Всё свою жизнь он с гордостью осознавал себя лишь старшим братом и хотел им и оставаться. Всё остальное отец благополучно из него вытряс. Отец… Сможет ли он теперь, узнав правду, относиться к Джону Винчестеру как к отцу? Дин сильно сомневался в этом.  
— Я понимаю, дорогой, — Мэри грустно улыбнулась, — слишком многое случилось. Но… я думаю, настало время кое-что поправить. Ида. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
Девочка кивнула, и по комнате закружился цветной смерч. В середине его образовалась фигура, с проклятиями она приземлилась на пол.  
— Что, чёрт возьми? Какого…  
— Следи за своим языком, Джон. Наши мальчики тебя слышат.  
Джон побелел, когда услышал этот голос. Вся ярость и гнев испарились. Он стал напоминать сломанную игрушку.  
— Мэри?  
— Что ты сделал с нашими детьми, Джон?  
— Я… Мэри… Господи… Мэри… Я… — в голосе Джона винчестера зазвенели слёзы.  
— Ты сделал им очень больно, Джон. Очень больно. Я люблю тебя, но не мгу позволить тебе продолжать причинять им боль. Они — мои дети!  
— Мэри! Я пытался, честно, но… прости меня!  
— Я? Джон, я знаю как больно тебе было. Я понимаю. Но если бы ты хоть на секунду открыть глаза и взглянул на наших сыновей, то понял бы, что ты не один, что они любят тебя и ты нужен им. Почему ты даже не попытался, Джон?  
— Я… прости меня, Мэри, прости!  
— Я давно тебя простила, Джон. Но… смогут ли мои ангелочки тебя простить. Я знаю, но надеюсь, что они сделают это. Ты ошибся, Джон, но людям свойственно ошибаться.  
Джон не знал, что ему делать. В первые со дня смерти своей жены он осознал сколько боли и страданий причинил своим детям. Он ненавидел одного своего сына практически всю свою жизнь и обожал другого. И из-за этого превратил их жизнь в ад. Боже! Он сделал из Дина солдата, слепо выполняющего приказы, потому что так надо. Это он, а не Сэм, забрал у Дина детство, мечты, надежды. И попытался отнять последнее, что было дорого его сыну — брата. Дин никогда его не простит, никогда.  
— Я… простите меня. Я знаю, что не заслужил этого, но простите. Хотя бы ради спасения своих душ.  
— Папа… — Сэм зашевелился в руках Дина, попытался встать, но старший только сильнее прижал его к своей груди, в итоге Сэм смирился, положил голову на плечо брату и продолжил, — Я всегда тебя прощал, всегда, и сейчас… тоже прощаю, я прощаю тебя, папа.  
Джон почувствовал. Что боль становиться сильнее. Его сын даже не смог его возненавидеть. Мэри стояла рядом. Его Мэри, и грустно улыбалась.  
— Спасибо, Сэм. Спасибо… сынок, — слова непривычно срывались с языка.  
— Я не знаю, — голос Дина дрожал, — Я не знаю, смогу ли я тебя простить… отец. Я попытаюсь, но… ты хотел забрать у меня Сэма и я… не знаю смогу ли я. Но я попытаюсь.  
Джон грустно кивнул. Он и не ожидал другого, вернее, он был удивлён тем, что Дин не убил его прямо на месте, как только он здесь оказался.  
— Что теперь? — Джон внимательно смотрел на свою любимую жену.   
— Я думаю, что ты достиг конца своего пути, Джон. Я… хочу… чтобы ты, наконец, обрёл покой. Со мной. Я думаю, что пришло твоё время, Джон. Время уйти со мной.  
— С тобой? Я могу быть с тобой?!  
— Да, Джон, можешь, наконец, можешь.   
Винчестер не верил своим ушам, он мечтал об этом, и теперь его мечта исполнится?  
— Мэри?  
— Подойди ко мне, Джон.  
Он сделал шаг её навстречу, всего один шаг, но мир сразу изменился. Боль, грызшая его столько времени изнутри, исчезла, уступив место покою. Он понял, что оковы. Связывающие его, растаяли.  
Он был с Мэри, его сердце наполнилось любовью к детям, к обоим сыновьям, впервые за долгое время. Он улыбнулся им:  
— Я люблю вас обоих, мальчики.  
— Мы любим вас. — Мэри улыбнулась и взяла Джона за руку. — Берегите себя.  
И в золотых искрах Мэри и Джон Винчестеры исчезли.

25.  
Дин мигнул, он так ничего и не понял.  
— Что произошло?  
Ида, которая до сих пор молчала, улыбнулась:  
— Ваши родители, наконец, обрели покой.  
— Покой? — Сэм был сильно взволнован. — Отец… умер?  
— Смерь — всего лишь слово, оно ничего не значит. Теперь они вместе, они счастливы и свободны. И вы тоже.  
— Свободны? Как Бони и Клайд? — Дин пришёл в себя и теперь острил и язвил, чтобы вернуть утерянное равновесие.  
— Дин, как ты можешь?!  
— Что, Спящая Красавица, не хочешь быть Бони?  
— ДИН!  
— Ладно-ладно, не будем заставлять малышку ждать. Она явно хочет сказать нам что-то ещё.  
Девочка, внимательно наблюдавшая за братьями, улыбнулась:  
— Осталось кое-что очень важное.  
Она подошла к братьям, коснулась руки Сэма, комната озарилась мягким тёплым светом.  
— Теперь ты, — она проделала тоже самое с рукой Дина. — вот и всё.   
Сэм стянул повязку, которую наложил Дин, и удивлённо открыл рот: рана исчезла совсем, даже шрама не было, вместо неё появился символ — полумесяц, обвитый странным орнаментом, словно лианой. Дин присвистнул:  
— Ни фига себе.  
А его руке красовался похожий символ, только полумесяц был обращён в другую сторону.   
— Это что?  
— Символ единения.  
— Чего?  
— Древняя магия, одна из самых сильных. Два полумесяца. Составляющие вместе единое целое. Каждый из вас — носитель отдельной части, а вместе вы — единство.  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, крошка, о чём это ты?  
— Всего лишь о том, что теперь и навеки Сэм принадлежит тебе.  
— Сэм, что?  
— Я вручила Сэма тебе.  
— Вручила? Мой брат не игрушка, чтобы его вручать.  
— Он был мёртв, я вернула его тебе. В какой-то степени он принадлежал мне. Теперь он — твой.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Просто помни о том, что Сэм — твой, и всё. Да, и ещё один момент, символ воспринимает вас, как единое целое, и если он решит, что ты собираешься изменить Сэму, он тебя накажет. Тоже самое относится и к тебе, Сэм.  
— Изменит? Эй. Если ты не забыла, мы — братья, не муж и жена!  
— Я знаю, но думаю, что это продлиться не долго, вы ведь выучили свои уроки, и больше не станете скрывать друг от друга такие вещи, как любовь.  
Братья поражённо молчали, они оба не знали, что можно сказать.  
— Если Сэм куда-нибудь уедет, то тебе будет достаточно просто подумать, и ты узнаешь где он и с кем, и легок сможешь его вернуть.   
— Правда? Это уже кое-что.  
— Эй, вы забыли, что я тоже здесь?  
Ида улыбнулась Сэму, а потом заявила:  
— Думаешь, я послушаюсь тебя и отменю заклинание? Нет уж.  
— Значит так? Тогда не удивляйся, если Дин завоет через пару дней. Как он будет клеить красоток, а?  
— Всё просто, ему придётся с этим смериться, в конце концов. У него есть ты и машина.  
Дин улыбнулся, осторожно забираясь рукой под покрывало, которым был укрыт Сэм, и спустил её чуть ниже, стараясь действовать так, чтобы девочка не заметила. Сэм сдавлено пискнул, когда ладонь Дина приземлилась ему между бёдрами:  
— Знаешь, а она права, у меня есть машина и ты. Больше мне ничего не надо.  
Ида сделала вид, что не увидела действий Дина и встряхнула волосами:  
— Мне пора, нужно сделать так, чтобы кулон больше не попал в не те руки, хватит с этого мира потрясений. Чудо я оставляю с вами.  
— Нет!!!!  
Сэм усмехнулся:   
— Ну хоть что-то.   
— Ида, забери его!  
Девочка глубоко вздохнула, и шагнула к кровати, пожимая плечами:  
— Я не понимаю тебя, Дин, то ты жить не можешь без брата, то просишь его забрать. Ладно, так и быть. Сэм…  
— Нет. — Дин сильнее прижал к себе Сэма, зарылся одной рукой брату в волосы, другой обхватил его за талию. — Не отдам. Я говорил про щенка.  
Сэм улыбнулся, извернулся и поцеловал брата в уголок губы, это всё, что он пока мог себе позволить, всё-таки за ними наблюдал ребёнок, и потом, они ещё сами толком не знали, что будет дальше.  
— Я думаю, она поняла, Дин. Это просто шутка.  
— Я не могу забрать щенка, Дин. Он — ваш талисман. И потом, он спас Сэма, это что-то да значит, верно.  
Дин притих.  
— Хорошо, но он не будет есть в машине!  
— Договорились. Берегите себя.  
И девочка растаяла в воздухе.  
— Что теперь? — Сэм посмотрел на брата.  
— Ну, признаний в любви ты от меня не дождёшься, но одно скажу точно, ты — мой, а значит, я могу немного с тобой поиграть.   
Дин поцеловал брата в губы, нежно притягивая к себе за воротник рубашки.  
— Дин, ты — не исправим!  
— А что, Дин?  
— Ты… Боже…  
— Нет, принцесса, зови меня просто — Дин. Боже, это как-то уж слишком.  
— Я убью тебя!  
— Правда? — Дин снова опустил руку Сэму на бедро и нежно погладил. — Попытайся.  
— Сукин сын!  
— Сопляк!  
— Ублю… я люблю тебя, Дин.  
Дин несколько секунд смотрел Сэму прямо в глаза, а потом жадно поцеловал его в губы, поглаживая по волосам:  
— Знаешь, я долго не мог этого сказать, но… рано или поздно это нужно сделать. Я тоже тебя люблю, Сэмми. И никогда не отпущу. У тебя есть смазка?  
Сэм покраснел до кончиков волос и накрылся покрывалом с головой. Дин счастливо рассмеялся.

Эпилог.

Сэм покупал на заправке кофе, когда симпатичная девушка улыбнулась ему и подмигнула. Сэм ответил на её улыбку, и вдруг кожу на руке зажгло словно огнём. Снова. Сэм поспешил вернуться в машину к брату.  
— Я же ничего не сделал, Дин!!!  
— Ну и что, — Дин ухватил Сэма за воротник и притянул к себе, поцеловал так, чтобы девушка обязательно это увидела, — ей можно только смотреть, но не трогать.  
— Она и не трогала.  
— Ёё счастье.  
Боль усилилась, и Дин это заметил.  
— Дай.  
— Забудь, Дин, всё хорошо.  
— Я сказал, дай!  
Сэм неохотно протянул руку, символ жёг кожу, Дин прикоснулся своим символом к символу Сэма. Боль сразу же исчезла.  
— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, правда, просто я не люблю, когда кто-то слишком долго глазеет на тебя.  
Сэм улыбнулся, откидываясь на сиденье.  
— Я это уже понял.  
Дин улыбнулся и выехал с заправки. На очередном повороте, с заднего сиденья послышалось недовольное бурчание. Огромный пёс поднял голову, сонно посмотрел на братьев, убедился, что всё в порядке, зевнул и снова уснул.   
Дин изредка бросал на брата довольные взгляды, радуясь тому, что всё это великолепие принадлежит ему одному. Жизнь определенно была хороша.

Конец.


End file.
